User talk:Cthulhu42
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Steve W page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 07:01, September 18, 2010 Hi, Many thanks for your message. Would be great if you could share the show. The World Service ones seem a bit thin on the ground at the moment, although hopefully this will improve over time. I used to listen to them myself as I've lived outside the UK for many years (don't think I ever did at 3.30am, though). There are a few listed at the bottom of the Planet Peel page, but yours isn't among them I don't think (organisation is a bit chaotic at the moment). For uploading stuff, I'd recommend using one of the big public ones (eg, Rapidshare or Megaupload) and then you can post the file link here or on the Peel Mailing List (which I'd recommend you sign up for if you're not on it already, as this site is a kind of offshoot). Would be great if you could start a new tracklisting page on here for the show. To do this, please check out Make A New Tracklisting. Just have a go at what you can and hopefully other people can help with any missing bits. Cheers, Steve W 07:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, Many thanks indeed. Great stuff. I've made a few edits and you can now find the page at Early 1998 (BBC World Service)). Will send a message to the Peel Mailing List so people know about the show. Many thanks again. Cheers, Steve W 11:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Great stuff Many thanks for your message, the new page and the show itself. I'll alert the Peel Mailing List about its arrival. Will make a couple of quick edits to the page. I'm not sure if it seems strange, but we leave empty links for artists that don't have pages on here (on the basis that they will show up blue for an internal link once we get going properly on the artist pages front), so no need to link those to Wikipedia or whatever. On the format (single/LP/whatever), we do try to get links for those - as we're unlikely ever to start making pages for particular releases. So any external links for particular releases (eg, Discogs, wikipedia, rateyourmusic, allmusic) are great. Don't worry too much about a link for the label, although if you can add an external one, that's great. Will sort out the artists now, but have to crack on with work, so will do other bits later. Many thanks again! Cheers, Steve W 07:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) World Service April 1996 Hi, this is the other admin Steve, from Korea. I tried to download the above title, but got an error message saying it's only available to Rapidshare Pro customers. Is there any way you could make this more generally available to those who don't have such an account? Thanks!! Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 13:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay; I added a second link at megaupload.com, give that a try. Regards, Cthulhu42 00:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that! Much appreciated. so.it.goes.2512 01:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Belated Just to let you know that I had a go at sorting out the links and stuff for the tracklisting on the April 1996 WS show. Hope these seem to make sense. The basic idea is to have the artist links as internal ones, so that when we have a page up on the artist it shows up blue. Outside links, though, are good for the release details. Have also put a note in to the Peel Mailing List to let people know the show is available. Sorry for the delay in doing this. I've just been really busy all over the place lately and had no time. Many thanks again for sharing the show. I'm a big fan of the World Service shows (having listened to a fair few in my time). Cheers, Steve W 06:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) hosting Many thanks for your message. I'm not really sure what would be best. I don't know the ins and outs of the Moo stuff myself. Maybe you could contact my fellow admin User:So.it.goes.2512, who's a bit more clued up on this stuff than me. Cheers, Steve W 09:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC)